


猎人与地狱神探（4）——You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet

by MIAO_M_SnowPie



Series: 猎人与地狱神探 [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAO_M_SnowPie/pseuds/MIAO_M_SnowPie





	猎人与地狱神探（4）——You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet

当地狱神探正在啃咬着你的脖子时，你很难集中注意力，可是Dean不得不这么做。他试着推开对方，他们太近了，近到没有缝隙。  
Dean几乎无法呼吸，他不习惯这个混蛋把他按在墙上的方式，那种“哦，宝贝，见鬼的，真爽”的方式。耶稣啊，这可以更好，但他内心却有一种声音叫嚣着停下。  
John Constantine正用牙，手，还有他妈的他的阴茎压着Dean。在Dean抓住思绪和对身体的控制之前，John早已将其击溃，于是，Dean只能抓住Constantine。John双手撑在Dean身侧，把他钉在汽车旅馆破旧的墙上，弓起身，舔舐咬弄着Dean的脖子，抓着他的衬衫。  
Dean拽着Constantine的头发，把他扯离自己的脖子，咬着他的耳朵以示报复。然后他低语道：“干我，地狱神探。”  
这不像是他会说的话，他应该说点其他的。也许他想表达地狱神探在上面会更好？但他却好像不受控制了。也许他被附身了？也许他在做梦？也许他出毛病了......靠。  
Constantine咬着Dean的下唇，分出一半注意力，解着猎人的皮带，并把他拉向一张发旧的床。  
“我们有多少时间？”  
这该死的声音。什么？没错，时间。他爸爸可能随时回来。哈，真棒。不过他确实说过他还需要一会儿，让Dean不要等了。所以…幸好他们把Sammy留在盐湖城备考了。  
“我...”Dean支吾着。不能？不该？不知道？他太想要Constantine了。当地狱神探冲他笑着，用手粗鲁地扯开领带，Dean将任何顾虑都抛到了九霄云外。  
“说话，Winchester。”他咬着Dean的耳朵，扔下领带，手又回到了Dean身上，刮擦着他衬衫下的肉体。他们太他妈近了，唯一将他们分隔开的只有薄薄两层布料和John Winchester的阴影。  
“呃，几个小时，”Dean回答道，“或者更久。”他努力使自己显得自信，可是喘息声却破坏了一切。当Constantine一手扣着他的头，一手摸进他的牛仔裤内，Dean睁大了眼。John把他拉进一个粗野的吻，抚摸着他已经挺立的下半身。显然，地狱神探很满意这个答案。因为他抱着Dean一个转身，把他推到了床上，脱下风衣，眨眨眼，简直像是跳到了Dean身上。  
Dean笑了，这看着荒唐却又火辣。Constantine推上Dean的衬衫，粗鲁却恰到好处，他的舌头游走在Dean发烫的皮肤上。如果他没那么兴奋，他的腹肌绝对会发痒。可是正相反，这仿佛在他肌肤上点燃了某种烈焰。Constantine咬着Dean的乳尖，引得他一阵发颤。一阵从脊柱窜出的激情与欲火将他贯穿，不曾消失。他挣扎着脱下衬衫，甚至不在意这看起来多蠢。Constantine依旧在舔咬，甚至对他的肉体心怀敬意。这他妈太过分了。  
“我说了，干我，地狱神探。”Dean气喘吁吁，“不要把我当甜点吃。”该死，他一开口就看见了Constantine的那种表情，那种笑容。  
他们又一次交换了个深吻。Dean甚至忘了自己陷得多深，把自己迷失在唇齿、对方的胸膛与那下巴上的胡茬之间。  
Constantine坐起来脱掉了自己的衬衫，Dean在触到冰凉的空气时发出了一声抱怨。不过在看到棉衬衫下纹着纹身的泛红肌肤时，他决定原谅这家伙。  
地狱神探慢慢地亲咬着Dean的身体，皮肤贴着皮肤，视线相锁。明智的挑战，哈，在Dean意识到这是个糟糕的主意之前，他就已经抬起屁股帮Constantine褪去所有衣物——明明他可以选择其他方式。  
Constantine柔软的手粗鲁地掐着Dean的大腿，用力咬了一口，引得Dean一声喘息。这他妈会留痕的，混蛋。可是另一个微弱的声音却在说，这感觉太棒了，揉捏感和刺痛感在他敏感的皮肤上蔓延。现在，John蹭着舔着他的臀部，太近了，太他妈近了。  
当Constantine移动时，他不知道应该喘气还是把房间里的空气都吸进肺里。然后他舔着Dean勃起的阴茎上一条长长的青筋，并抬头与Dean对视。靠，上帝啊。  
Dean知道John技术很好，即使通常来讲Dean可以做得更好，但这是场完全不同的球赛，热烈又甜蜜，湿软又野性。这不是一场深喉挑战，也不是让对方尽快完事走人。这是另外一回事。让他爽到升天的感觉真是太好了。  
他的呼吸随着Constantine的每一次舔舐亲吻变得越来越粗，也越来越不均匀。他为自己的失控感到脸红，却毫无办法。Constantine看起来并不介意，只是抬脸看着他，嘴角抵着Dean的阴茎。靠，这不该这么诱惑。这个他妈的地狱神探正在给他口交，这个多次拯救了世界的家伙现在正吸着自己的鸡巴。他的舌头，他的唇...天......  
他很确定他高潮的时候会叫出来，甚至都没来得及礼貌地提醒，他仿佛回到了愚蠢的青少年时期。  
Dean射在了Constantine的嘴里。Constantine咳了几声好像是被呛到了，但还是咽了下去。这感觉太棒了。他们目光相接，Dean努力耸耸肩——如果你正用手肘撑着床，还有一个男人半含着你的阴茎，你就知道这有多困难了。Constantine最后舔了一下Dean敏感的皮肤。  
“翻个身？”Constantine用比平时更沙哑的嗓音说道，显得十分性感，对Dean克服这该死的迷恋一点都没有帮助。操。  
不知何故，Dean点头答应了。他在高潮之后本该能恢复思考，但他似乎更醉了。靠，至少他能不再这样盯着这个混蛋了，这样会比较容易些。  
但他大错特错。  
Constantine粗鲁地把Dean拉向自己，然后跪在床上，手游走在Dean的身上。又回到了挑逗，混蛋。  
“继续。”Dean不满道。这应当是个命令，但他自己听着都觉得是啜泣。  
“专横跋扈。”Constantine笑着，就连这句话都暗指Dean的老二。现在似乎又回到游戏中了。  
那个混蛋揉捏着Dean的身体。很显然，菜单上没有这道菜。他抓着Dean的脊柱，亲吻啃噬着他的大腿内侧。Dean简直是在抽泣，然后他感觉到对方掰开了他的臀瓣。他感到一阵恐慌，可能是因为高潮后，他觉得人类的躯体只盛得下那么多快感。  
“嘿，你难道不……”Dean张口道，但他很快结结巴巴地停下来了，他觉得很热，又湿又滑......天啊，是Constantine的舌头，这感觉真爽。他应该更了解这么去挑战地狱神探。操。  
他知道下面有很多神经末梢，但他完全没意识到它们多么没有被充分利用。因为…耶稣啊，靠…基督…这感觉太美妙了。Constantine的舌头打着旋，Dean呻吟着抓住了床单。他下面又有硬的趋势了。他能感受到自己脉搏的跳动，还有甜蜜又紧张的电流在他脊椎里流窜。当Constantine把舌头伸过紧绷的括约肌时，Dean颤抖着，感受到一股阻力。  
这很肮脏，比什么事都糟糕，但是却又那么火辣。哦天...Constantine又一次搅动他的舌头。Dean觉得他全身发烫，快要烧起来了。  
Constantine滑得更进去了。Dean感到他大腿内侧的皮肤变得滚烫。哦……操，太爽了...或者应该是操他妈的不要？管他呢，这感觉太棒了，他无法抱怨。Constantine又把舌头伸得更深了。Dean从未有过这样的感觉，这应该是错误的，这感觉很不自然。这是Dean第一次被人操，这是个错误，他却沉沦了。它唤醒了Dean身上每一根神经。  
足够的扩张，却没有拉伤，它没有大到使人受伤，却如此湿热。靠，仿佛汇集了所有最糟糕的正确和最棒的错误。  
他从不觉得这会变得更好（或者更坏）。但是事实上，它可以。他退了退，咬紧了被子，试图不要把汽车旅馆叫塌。Constantine的舌头在他体内弯曲搅动，这是他最棒的性爱体验。他整个身体都在发颤，他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地又挺了起来。  
如果Dean之前不会下地狱，他确信他现在肯定会。因为这么脏的事情不应该如此舒适。为什么他以前没试过？哦，对了，因为这令人恶心。但是现在，这美妙极了。  
他咬着床单呜咽着，他他妈不在乎了。这是......？妈的，是的，一根手指探进去了，滚烫又坚硬，伸到足够深的地方。因为Dean的身体已经做好了足够的准备，所以它进入的比他想得还要深，但这是最好的进入。啊…操…没错……这是他的声音吗？这是他在说话吗？也许，但他的牙齿紧咬着床单，管他呢，这太棒了。  
Dean非常肯定，如果他不是刚射过，他现在不碰前面就会射出来。因为，该死的，那根手指在他体内弯曲，旋转，一遍遍地操着他。Constantine的舌头在他体内向上顶着，然后手指向下拉。哦，上帝，这是错的，等等...什么…  
他他妈的停下了？操…  
“我正蓄势待发呢？”Dean问道。  
“润滑剂在哪儿？”Constantine说。哦，没错...  
Dean把床单吐出来，地狱神探完全离开时他也没有呜咽，他把这当作一次胜利。  
“包里。”Dean说道，他吐字清晰，指向了另一张床的床脚。靠，该死的另一张床，他妈的，他觉得他要下地狱了，也许地狱神探能救他。天，为什么Dean在笑。  
Constantine对他笑着，掴了一掌Dean的屁股。刺痛感让他感觉太舒服了，尽管这时候什么都能让Dean觉得爽，靠。  
Constantine离开床，走向背包。他还穿着该死的裤子，看着很镇定，至少没比他平时糟。Dean觉得比较起来，自己就是个浪荡的骚货——趴在床上撅着屁股。  
Constantine找到了他想要的，回到床边吻Dean，Dean后退了。  
“喂！”Dean觉得自己听起来像12岁而不是20岁。  
Constantine微微扯了扯嘴角，在笑他吗？当然在笑他。他轻轻摇了摇头，退开了。他让步了，他从不会逼的Dean太紧。即使他认为Dean很傻。好吧，Dean已经被很多女人拒绝接吻了，在他...之后...他知道这很傻，但这不一样，没错。只是...靠。  
Dean强迫自己移动，坐起来，抓住对方。把他拉到床上，吻着他，仿佛整个人都依赖着他。因为Dean Winchester不会在挑战面前退缩。如果他可以挖出一具正在腐烂的尸体，他就可以吻一个上他的人。他妈的。Dean现在仰面躺着，这让他可以更多控制他们的动作。他用一条腿缠着地狱神探，热辣地摩擦着。  
事实上，这尝起来没那么糟，有点甜又有点苦。尽管这可能是刚刚Dean精液的味道，有点像生牛肉——这会让Dean这辈子再也不想吃生肉了，但他强烈怀疑，结果可能恰恰相反。所有的一切都混合着烟与灰的味道，那会让他联想到地狱神探。  
Constantine放纵猛烈地回吻着Dean，让Dean的血沸腾起来。他把Dean推回床上，压到他身上，皮肤贴着皮肤…和布料。Dean感觉到对方的皮带正顶着自己的大腿——他还穿着他该死的裤子！  
“喂，裤子？”  
Constantin又轻声笑了，那又让Dean发窘了。Dean很确定做爱时不应该有那么多笑声，但是管不了这么多了，这感觉太好了，所以他可以原谅这个。  
驱魔人微微后退，用牙齿咬着Dean的下唇，开始脱自己身上最后一件衣物，Dean只看了一眼，他们就又贴在了一起。肌肉贴着皮肤，唇舌相交，Constantine一只手扣着Dean的头，用恰好的力度抓着他的头发。另一只手正在做他该死的扩张工作。  
如果舔肛没有让他做好足够准备，那扩张可以。他紧紧抓着Constantine的肩膀，用力到甚至会出现淤痕。指甲嵌在他的背上都快抓出血来了。但Constantine似乎一点都不在意，Dean也学着适应。他扭动着自己的身体，就像是个同性恋的淫荡贱货。靠。  
Dean感觉到自己脖子上的绳子断了，他听到Constantine骂了声“混蛋”，Dean又笑了。  
“该死的，停下…”Dean道。他对自己能把这么多单词串起来感到很骄傲，尤其是地狱神探的两根手指已经在他体内了。Constantine回了他一个微笑。“…靠，操我。”  
当然，更多的笑声，但Constantine明白的。他跪坐在床上，Dean能看到他结实的肌肉和泛红的皮肤，还有上次吸引他的纹身。妈的，这家伙不应该这么性感。他不知道从什么地方拿出个避孕套——Dean没注意——把它套上了。因为一些同性原因，Dean的阴茎抽搐了一下，紧张，畏缩，却充满期待。他非常确定他会再射出来的。  
Constantine又慢慢靠近他，让Dean想起蛇与罪恶，还有…哦上帝啊。他们又接吻了，Dean正准备抱怨这事，但是…地狱神探可以同时处理多件事。Dean打起精神，准备接受对方。无论他做了多充分的准备，第一次总是很艰难。这就是操他妈的地狱神探，Dean觉得他这辈子从来没被人干过。  
Constantine进入得比Dean想要得还慢。他就是个混蛋，他在每次Dean颤抖着迎上前去时抽离。Dean依旧很敏感，他觉得自己的每一寸肌肤都充斥着绝望。他咬着对方的肩膀只是为了分散注意力。但对方愉悦的呻吟和突然的移动让Dean知道他触到了对方的弱点。于是他在地狱神探咽喉处留下了一个深深的印记。Constantine猛然挺身，插进了最深处。靠，没错…就是那里。Dean大声喘着气。  
“快动。”Dean半命令半呜咽，他咬在地狱神探的胸口。他得到了他想要的。哦…太棒了。地狱神探咬了回来，在他肩膀上低到平时不会露出来。考虑得很周到。  
Dean觉得自己整个人都要化了，在疼痛和剧烈的快感中迷失自己。一抽一插仿佛都在书写快乐的韵律。如此深，如此滚烫，又如此美妙。汗水粘着灰滴在皮肤上。他喘着气，觉得自己无法呼吸了，却一点也不在乎。因为他马上就要高潮了，快感在他体内堆积，火辣又真实。他的脊椎仿佛被点燃，每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的。他不可避免地向深渊滑去。他们都开始不稳定，每一秒的插入都狠狠擦过那个敏感点。  
Dean颤栗地进入高潮。他感觉到高潮堆积着朝他袭来。他全身紧绷着，腿紧紧地缠在地狱神探的背上。当他射在他们身上时，Constantine又吻了他，依旧用力地操着他。Dean度过着高潮，努力不让自己叫出来。他打断了这个吻，转而咬住了对方肩膀。当Constantine最后一次深深顶入的时候，呜咽变成了满嘴咸咸的皮肤。  
Dean松开手，倒回床上。直到他松开对方，他才意识到自己刚刚抓得多紧。他浑身都黏糊糊的，但是很满足，他才不在乎这个。他深呼吸着，陶醉其中。他的肌肤依旧滚烫，他还没有完全冷静下来。Constantine倾身吻住他，更缓慢甜蜜，充满深情。不像战争，像更美妙的东西。然后他深吸一口气，离开了Dean的身体。Dean不确定这是好是坏。他们呼吸粗重，还有一些东西在他血管里欢快地唱歌。即使现实开始从角落里钻出，渗回房间。  
Constantine坐在床的边缘，俯身捡起了地板上的一个东西。一开始Dean觉得是他的衬衫或者什么，但他捡起了Dean的护身符。天，他几乎都忘了。他感觉到什么啦的一声掉在地上，但是没有细想。它的绳子断了，但是没有磨损得太严重。  
“谢谢。”Dean低声道。他拿回吊坠，专注于把绳子系好，这样他就不用看着对方的眼睛了。真希望他没有脸红。  
“你觉得我有时间冲个澡吗？”  
Dean抬起头，被这个提醒吓了一跳。他看看钟。“呃，有时间？”  
Constantine点点头，朝浴室走去。Dean正在努力找个解释他为什么要把他父亲的床搞成这副德行。去他妈的。“这是最后一次。”他喃喃道。即使他这么说，他也怀疑这不可能。  
地狱神探又出现在门口。  
“你就打算这么坐着，还是进来？”Constantine笑得有些调皮。“我不会用任何方法帮你涂肥皂的。”  
Dean眨了眨眼，从床上爬起，把吊坠套回脖子，拉紧绳子。他忘了这茬。他不知道自己希不希望Constantine最后再对他唱歌。这让他不是很舒服，但某种程度来说，这很棒。该死的，Winchester，别再胡思乱想了。  
这次的淋浴并没有他们第一次相见时的那么长，或者那么美妙。但依旧很棒。热腾腾的蒸汽和肉体。水压很差，但Dean一点都不在乎。他迷失在香皂，舌头和地狱神探之间。他身体上的疼痛和淤青告诉他，他这几天会记住的。上升的蒸汽和温柔的触摸让Dean很享受。但这一切结束得太快了。在他意识到之前，Constantine就已经走开了，腰间缠了条毛巾，在房间里到处找他乱扔的衣服。Dean也擦干了身子，还没来得及穿好衣服，斜倚在门框上，看着对方在房间里走动。  
“几点了？”Constantine在床底下够出一只鞋子的时候问道。  
“九点半。”Dean回答。  
“靠。”Constantine猛地站起，笨拙地穿着鞋子。  
“没事，爸爸暂时还不会回来。”Dean耸耸肩。试图抛掉他想要这个家伙留下了的事实，他不想表现出来。  
“我知道。但是你爸爸可不是那种你想留太久的人。如果我一不小心，他会再向我开枪的。”他穿回衬衫，但Dean没有忽视他沾沾自喜的变化。  
Dean目瞪口呆。“你是他的信息来源？关于杀死我妈的那件事？”他觉得自己就像是个白痴。当然是，否则就太巧了。  
Constantine只是穿上衬衫，毫不在意地耸耸肩。然后他翻起衣领，开始系领带。他系好（大部分）后，走向Dean，抓住猎人臀部上的毛巾。  
“别生气，Winchester。如果我们不私下里搞，你根本不会再看我一眼。你知道的。别灰心。”  
然后他抓着Dean的下巴，迫使他抬头，罪恶却又温柔地落下一个吻。Dean完全无望逃离了，当他发现时，他已经迎了上去。他原谅他了。毕竟他又没有说谎。但Dean知道自己应该生气，因为对方玩弄了他。可是他没有。他又一次完全迷失在对方的唇齿之间了。靠。  
在他意识到之前，吻结束了。Constantine又穿上了那件愚蠢的风衣，点了根烟。房间禁止吸烟，但是管他呢，反正他都要走了。操，要么做，要么不做。深呼吸，然后说出来。该死的，表现得像个男人，Winchester。  
“嘿，”Dean在对方走之前开口道。他有点紧张。“这是最后一次了。我不能…再这么做了。”  
Constantine皱着眉看了他一秒，然后耸耸肩。“行，好啊。随你的便，亲爱的。”他吸了口烟，朝门走去。  
Dean感觉自己被打了一拳。他不知道自己期盼得到什么回复，但绝不是这个。他愣了几秒反应了一会儿。  
“行？”他听到自己这么说，跟着地狱神探来到了门口。  
“是啊。你想要我说什么？”Constantine在门阶上转过身，一只胳膊靠在门框上，差一点就碰到Dean。Dean想抓住他，把他拉回来。“你是个聪明人，这也许是个明智的决定。”Constantine点头表示同意，又看了眼Dean，但是依旧没有碰他。  
“哦，行，呃…很好。”Dean说。他们看着对方，有个诡异的停顿，然后Dean打破了沉默，“那么，再见，地狱神探。”  
“当然，猎人。”Constantine朝他笑了笑，转身消失在夜色之中，甚至没有回头。为什么Dean觉得自己胸口有些痛？他全身而退，他应该为自己感到骄傲。但仿佛他打破了什么，留下了太多破碎的事。  
Dean一直看着，知道看不见Constantine了为止，然后他回房关上了门。他靠在门上，呼出一口气。如果房间里没有性和烟的味道，你永远不知道地狱神探来过。  
哦，妈的。Dean需要找个借口解释这张床。如果他不小心，被开枪打死的就是他了。他将头重重地靠在身后的门上，疼痛折磨着他，但是这还没完。他滑到地板上，在恐惧惊慌中喘息着。他知道这会反噬他。他今晚搞砸了，他只是不知道，怎样搞砸的或者这会有多糟糕。


End file.
